Edgiska Spooket
|-|Base= |-|Spook Tier= Summary Edgiska Spooket is a Feepypasta character made by Tabbender, she's a Vriska's spirit but evil and with spooky troll blood coming out of her eyes with a hyper-realistic smile with human-like teeth and she's a serial killer, she's spooky deadly. Her origin wasn't even known who write it. Though she's arrived to joined the deadly cult since she met 66 and Vengeance Mountina. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 7-B | 5-B Name: Edgiska Spooket Age: 6 Sweeps Old Gender: Female Origin: Feepypasta Classification: Demonic Troll, Vriska's Spirit, Murderer, Spook Tier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Troll and Spirit Physiology, Satanic Incarnation, Non-Corporeal, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Flight (With her rocket boots.), Enhanced Senses (With her Vision Eightfold.), Sleep Manipulation (Can making people sleeping wity her psychic powers.), Insanity Empowerment, Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Types 4), Possession, Dream and Nightmare Manipulation (Make people have nightmares about her.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Soul Absorption (Absorb someone's souls.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal beings and intangible beings.), Power Nullification (Stole someone's souls.) | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Immortality (Types 8), Flight (Only her butterfly wings can fly around.), Darkness Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can stole someone's lucks.), Curse Manipulation (Can give people's minds curse which it make their minds damage.) Attack Potency: Street Level (Can target to killing some people.) | City Level (Should've been comparable to weak Feepypasta characters like Crazy Meat Hacker.) | Planet Level (Should've been comparable to Blood Note and Possessed Naruto.) Speed: Peak Human | Supersonic+ (Should've been comparable to weak Feepypasta characters like Crazy Meat Hacker.) | MFTL+ (Should've been comparable to Blood Note and Possessed Naruto.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | City Class | Planetary Durability: Street Level (Can survive being harm from bullets.) | City Level | Planet Level Stamina: Very High | Limitless Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: a Katana, Rocket Boots, Vision Eightfold, and All the others trolls' weapons. Intelligence: High (Seem to have a high IQ.) Weaknesses: Arrogant and Mentally Insane. Key: Tabbender's Stories of Edgiska | Feepypasta Saga | Spook Tier Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Note: Please note that people will understand what we talking about her final form, Ancrestral Exekening. Tell you, her final form isn't even allowed because there's great rules on the Feepypasta universe said that we're not allows to make any OCs overpowered via having outlier feats, or scaling to fictional characters, youtube characters, and memes. Even about Tabbender's biased stalement that said Edgiska is so OP that she can killed Lord English and GPI, which was goes for not allows it here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Trolls Category:Spirits Category:Sadists Category:Insane Characters Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Feepypasta Category:Sword Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Dream Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Probability Users Category:Curse Users Category:Homestuck